Pourquoi Moi ?
by Miss En Amour
Summary: Bella se fait battre par son père. Rated M pour la violence.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient (sauf la traduction)

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire appartient à Monkeys-Love-Nanners.

* * *

Mon enfer personnel était sur Terre

Mon père

Le diable en personne

Je sais que je ne suis pas belle

Que je ne suis pas intelligente

Que je suis grosse

Mais…

Ne sommes-nous pas censé aimer nos enfants quoiqu'il arrive???

Tout ceci a commencé quand j'avais sept ans…

***FLASHBACK***

Pourquoi maman nous a-t'elle laissé? Nous a laissé moi et papa??

Plus j'y pense moins c'est clair.

''ISABELLA'' hurla mon père. Oh, Oh je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fâché auparavant.

''J'arrive'' lui criais-je en retour. Je descendis les escaliers doucement, essayant de ne pas tomber. Si il était fâché mieux valait ne pas l'énerver encore plus en mettant du sang partout.

''Oui papa?'' demandais-je essayant de caché le trouble dans ma voix, ce fut peine perdue quand il se tourna vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, de la bière séchait sur son uniforme et sur la commissure de ses lèvres se mélangeant avec ses larmes.

Mais ce qui m'effraya le plus était son regard ; De la haine, de la haine a l'état pure et du dégout.

''As-tu crié il y a quelques minute jeune fille?!'' me demanda-t'il d'une voix doucereuse.

Impossible, il devait bien savoir que c'était uniquement pour qu'il m'entende. Où était passé mon papa, mon gentil papa? Il était là devant moi mais ce n'était pas mon père c'était un monstre dans le corps de mon père. Je sentis une boule se formée dans ma gorge et quelques larmes coulée sur ma joue rougie.

''Papa?!'' demandais-je. La peur se voyait dans ma voix.

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois les yeux en feu, et il prit un verre de bière à moitié plein et le lança juste entre ma tête et mon épaule. Le verre atterrit par terre. Je hurla d'horreur et d'effroi pendant qu'il riait de ma terreur.

Il me prit ensuite par le cou et me secoua sans ménagement cinq au dessus de la terre. J'étais choquée. Il me regarda de nouveau de l'amusement plein les yeux. C'était donc ca ma peine était une distraction pour lui?!

'' Tu ramasseras le désordre que tu as fait.'' Me dit-il en me jetant par terre. En passant a côté de moi il me donna un coup de pieds.

Je le regarda choquée , que venait – il de se passé???

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

J'ai maintenant 18 ans et j'habite encore chez lui. Les seules choses que j'ai apprise de lui son qu'il fallait que le dîner soit près a 5:30 , prendre mes punitions sans rouspéter et n'avoir aucune relation avec un garçon sinon ''tu ne vivras pas pour voir le coucher du soleil''.

Je fis le dîner. Patates et Steak. Son préféré.

Je mis la table en vitesse et servit le plats en entendant ses pneus crisser dans l'allée. Je courus jusqu'au frigidaire pris une bière que je plaçai au côté de son plat. La porte s'ouvrit et je le vit entrer. Il regarda la table et grogna. Je soupirai.

Il poussa brutalement de son plat je fus projeté sur un cadre ce qui eu pour effet de me faire saigner je grimaçai mais j'ignorai la douleur. Il me regarda brièvement ce qui voulais clairement dire ''dégage''.

Je montais au toilette et examina ma plaie , parfait , une coupure de 5 pouces c'est tout ce qui me manquait. Je pris un morceau de gaze et tamponna ma plaie.

J'éspérais que ce serrait le seul coup de la soirée. Heureusement il avait trop bu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla dans les alentours de 4 heure du matin. Je pris ma douche avec de l'eau froide … je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser l'eau chaude. Après cinq minute de douche froide je sortie complètement alerte. Je pris une simple paire de jeans et un T-shirt blanc extra large.

Je descendis et trouva Charlie occupé à lire le journal. Il releva les yeux de son papier .

''Isabella, la famille Cullen vient d'aménager et beaucoup d'entre eux vont à la même école que toi. Trois d'entre eux son des garçons. Si tu en regarde un de trop près tu m'obligeras à te tuer. Compris?!'' me demanda – t'il menaçant.

''Oui Monsieur.'' Je n'avais pas le droit de l'appelait Charlie ou papa.

''Parfait. La maison est dans un état lamentable tu la nettoieras à ton retour de l'école Clair??''

''Oui ''

Il partit et je le suivie peu après. Je pris la direction du lycée. Quand je sortis je vis un attroupement autour d'une Volvo grise. Je marchai en direction de la porte d'entrée quand je glissai.

J'attendis la chute.

. . .

Mais cela n'arriva jamais. Je me retrouvais calée dans deux bras chauds et en levant la tête je croisai deux yeux verts.

''Ca va??'' me demanda-t'il.

''Ouais'' Je me remis sur pieds mais il garda ma main. '' Bella Swan''

''Edward Cullen''.

''Enchan…'' Edward, Edward Cullen???

J'enleva ma main et partie.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ??

Review s'il vous plaît??? * Moue à la Alice Cullen*

Ps: L'histoire que vous lisez est basée sur une vrai histoire ( la meilleure amie de l'auteur à vécu tout ceci.

Miss En Amour 33


	2. Chapter 2

Heye Les filles (ou les gars).

Bon je suis de retour!

En fait je vous laisse lire et je vous explique en bas.

Aller Bonne Lecture !

Rester loin d'Edward Cullen. Cette pensée était encrée dans ma tête.

Je me sentais comme attirée par Lui. Une attraction défendue.

Je le chassai rapidement de mes pensées, ce qui était assez difficile pour moi. Les périodes se trainèrent de long en large mais finalement l'heure du lunch arriva.

Je me plaçai en ligne, pris une pomme, et attendis. Charlie m'avait habitué a un régime assez particulier. Mon ventre étai donc habitué aux gargouillements. Je payai mon ''repas'' et m'assis a une table vide. Je pris mon livre d'anglais et j'étudiai en grignotant ma pomme. J'étais absorbée par mon livre quand après 10 minutes de lecture je sentis des regards dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et je vis tout les Cullen qui me fixaient. Ils étaient tous magnifiques ; Le lutin, Le model, Le M. Muscle, Le Serein et Le … Sexy … Edward Cullen. J'aimais le nom.

Je me secouai la tête et reprit ma lecture. La cloche de la fin de l'heure de dîner, je rangeai mes livres et sortis de la cafeteria en ignorant les Cullen qui me lançaient des regards curieux.

Biologie, le seul sujet ou je pourrais montrer mes connaissance, bien sure je ne le ferais pas mais sa me donnait un peu de confiance en moi.

Je m'assis et commençai a gribouiller sur la couverture de mon cahier, en pensant a lui et sa famille. Comme j'aurais souhaité être belle comme eux parfaite comme eux, ma jalousie tourna vite en déception.

Mes pensées furent interrompues quand je sentis une chaise se tirer a coté de moi. Je ne levai même pas les yeux, je savais déjà qui c'était juste avec l'odeur je l'avais reconnu. J'avais sentie ses yeux couleurs émeraude, les mêmes qui hantaient mon esprit.

Je l'ignorai durant le reste du cours. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'entamer une conversation, mais je répondais uniquement par geste. Mon cœur se serra a l'idée de lui parlait, j'en avais tellement envie, mais ma raison me criait de ne surtout pas lui adresser la parole. Même si Charlie n'était pas là, il y avait les amis, des amis, des amis, des parents du fils qui lui dirait.

Je séchai Gym et rentra directement a la maison.

Je prépara le dîner ; des lasagnes. Je mit un plat pour Charlie avec une bière et continuai ma routine. Je montai dans ma chambre quand Charlie m'appela.

Je sorti de ma chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers

-Bella1 Oh Bella!, me dit-il en chantonnant. On aurait dit un petit garçons.

-Monsieur?

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de bière dans le frigo? Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui fournir une réponse. Je reçu un coup sur le menton je senti de sang couler dans ma bouche. Il me gifla plusieurs fois avant de me pousser contre le mur. Il partit non s'en m'avoir lancé un regard méprisant.

Je nettoyai ma bouche et mes autres plaies, un nouveau bleu apparaissait.

J'en étai couverte si j'avais parlé tout le monde m'aurait crue. Mais personne n'aurait cru que Charlie Le chef de police brisait les lois tous les jours.

Je remontais dans ma chambre sous le bruit des ronflements de Charlie qui semblait être tombé dans un sommeil bienfaisant.

Je me réveillai au son de mon réveil. Je me levai rapidement et accouru a ma fenêtre; je constatai avec soulagement que l'auto de mon père était partie. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il ne me resta pas de temps pour prendre une douche. J'enfilai simplement un sweat large et un jeans j'attachai mes cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval lâche, et sortie de la maison.

Je conduis jusqu'à l'école, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ce ne serai pas une bonne journée.

Je garai ma voiture et en sortie. Je cherchais quelque chose dans mon sac quand j'entendis le bruit des pneus qui crissaient sur l'asphalte. Je relevai la tête pour voir d'où cela provenait, quand je vis la fourgonnette bleue qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Je sautai de coté et ma tête cogna l'asphalte. Soudainement je me retrouvai entrain de regarder deux ronds émeraude dans les quels je pouvais voir … de l'inquiétude … de la préoccupation … de l'amour? NON!

Personne ne pouvait m'aimer. J'étais beaucoup trop laide.

-Est-ce que ca va? Me demanda Edward. Son souffle doux, réchauffant mon visage.

Je secouai la tête pour clarifier mes idées.

-Ouais. Sa va. Lui répondis-je

Ce n'est pas un simple coup sur la tête qui allait m'achever, après tout ce que je vivais à la maison!

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital … juste au cas où…

Non! Je ne pouvais pas aller a l'hôpital, je n'en avais pas le droit, Charlie le saurait.

- Nan… ce n'est pas nécessaire … je vais trèèèèèèèès bien. Tentais-je de plaisanter pour qu'il me croie.

Il passa outre mes paroles et me poussa vers l'ambulance.

-Je suis cuite, me murmurais-je.

J'arrivai à l'hôpital. En attendant mon docteur je fue installer sur un lit qui faisait du bruit a chacun de mes mouvements.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme dans la trentaine ,blond il ressemblait étrangement a Edward.

-Isabella Swan, Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cralisle Cullen.

Cullen c'est son père.

-Um... Bella s'il vous plaît. Ravie de vous rencontrer Dr. Cullen.

- Appelle-moi Carlisle.

Il vit mon menton blesser.

-Oh Bella que c'est-il passer? Me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

-Euh… Je suis tomber.

Il acquiesça mais je vis qu'il n'était pas convaincu heureusement il ne vit pas d'autre marque des coups de Charlie.

À ce moment là Edward entra en compagnie de … mon père.

-Bella sa va? Me demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

Charlie me lança un regard empli de haine lorsque j'acquiesça a la question d'Edward.

-Bon alors c'est bien. Allons nous en Isabella fit Charlie en essayant de se donner une image de père protecteur.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans la maison il prit sa ceinture et commença a me frappé, uniquement sur le ventre de manières a ce que personne ne le voit. Le sang commença a couler de mes plaies.

Je montai dans ma chambre trop fatiguée pour me soignée.

Hé bien voilà l'heure de vérité…

Bon premièrement je suis absolument DÉSOLÉE!

4 mois d'absence c'est (quasi) impardonnable.

Mais comme vous êtes indulgent(e)s vous aller me pardonner n'est-ce pas? * moue a la Alice*

Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu ben vous pouvez aller voir dans mon profil ;)

Aller bises et au prochain chapitre !

MeA


End file.
